


CAT!

by PinkRangerV



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Autism, Cat, Gen, Pets, hyperverbal does not mean sensical, the cat is a good cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: Billy is excited. Jason is quickly learning what Billyspeak means. Fluff.





	CAT!

**Author's Note:**

> ...I totally have not done this. Totally.  >.>
> 
> (No, seriously, as a hyperverbal autist I can totally confirm this is a Thing, and if I ever come up to you half-screaming 'CAT CAT CAT' it means 'I have found a cat and would like to share the miracle of pettings with you'.)

“Jason!”

 

Jason was, against all odds, having a nice relaxing day at Billy’s house. Mostly because this time, he had brought his laptop. And Billy had good wifi. Wifi that didn’t come with conversations about What Your Future Looks Like or Why Haven’t You Done Your Homework Yet.

 

However, when Jason looked up and saw Billy holding a cat, he realized there was probably going to be some kind of conversation involved.

 

“Yup?” Jason asked.

 

“Cat!” Billy sang out emphatically. “Cat cat cat cat CAT!” He set the cat down next to Jason’s laptop.

 

Jason blinked.

 

The cat blinked up at him, yawned, curled, and decided to take a nap.

 

Jason glanced up at Billy.

 

“Cat!” Billy said proudly.

 

“...Cat?” Jason asked, hoping for clarification.

 

Billy just grinned and nodded.

 

Jason filtered through options. Billy was a great kid, and hyperverbal, but as he was quickly learning, ‘hyperverbal’ did not mean ‘made any goddamn sense whatsoever’. But he was being presented with a cat. So obviously the cat meant something. Something good, probably, because Billy was grinning.

 

Jason tentatively petted the cat.

 

“See? Cat!” Billy said excitedly.

 

Oh! ‘Cat’ meant ‘pet the cat with me’! Jason grinned. “Yup. Cat.” He considered. “Is it your cat?”

 

“No idea, I just found him. Let’s keep him!” Billy enthused.

 

Jason considered. It was a very nice cat. And he did like petting it.

 

“Come on, then.” He said. “Let’s go buy it some food.”


End file.
